


Addicted

by InquisitorBull



Series: Smutty Kenka Oneshots [1]
Category: Kenka Banchou Otome (Anime)
Genre: F/M, High School Aged Characters, Mentions of Houou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorBull/pseuds/InquisitorBull
Summary: EDIT: I FORGOT TO ADD A SUMMARYOh shitUmSmuuuuut on the roof baby.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered this anime so prepare for many many one shots as I am officially obsessed.
> 
> Also obviously I don't know what happens after Episode 9 since they aren't out yet, so all of this is made up, please don't be afraid of spoilers, I know nothing more than what has been released.

Another hard thrust, another cry of pleasure into the orange sky, another breathless moan showing him he was just as weak to her as she was to him. She'd have bruises on her back from the hard stone wall that made up the area around the roof door but she could handle it, she was strong, she had to be if she was going to this school. Roughly grabbing her soft ass, he pulled her up further to get a better angle so he could keep up his brutal pace. She was an addiction you could take on in an instant if you let yourself get caught up but he was done many many years ago, he was hers and he wanted a monopoly on her. 

Everything about her was intoxicating, from her sweet scent to her mouth watering taste. It'd taken him at least a half an hour to pull himself away from her cunt so he could attend to his own needs inside of her, and even now when he licked his lips, they still tasted like her. At that point in time he'd had her bent over and nicely presented to him for the meal, and _lord did he want to take her like that_ but for their first time, he had to see that gorgeous face come undone. That was where he found himself now, eyes looking down into hers, with his back being marked up by her nails, scars he'd wear with pride.

He wondered for a moment what would happen if anyone found them like this, wondered what would happen if Houou found them like this, what he'd say. The naive man had yet to figure out this wasn't his little brother, but he'd certainly figure out if he came up to the roof and saw his _sister_ being pounded into wall. It turned him on knowing that not even Houou would be immune to falling in love with her if he saw her like this, let alone if he knew she wasn't his brother. He wanted to show this side of her to everyone, how well fucked she looked by _him_ and only him. He didn't care about being top of the second years, but he did care about being on top of her friends.

Somewhere in the haze of sex and intense emotion, he could hear her chanting his name louder and louder, something about cumming and then _yes, yes, yes_ , she tightened around him so deliciously that he let out a loud grunt and picked up his pace, chasing his orgasm. The poor girl was writhing under his intense motions but her tight, hot cunt only pushed him further to his orgasm until he bottomed out with a loud growl, completely releasing himself inside of her. It felt _right_ and it was a blessing the orphanage had all of the girls on birth control when they hit puberty, not that he would've minded either way. 

Holding the worn out girl close, he switched their positions and moved to sit against the wall, holding her in his lap with his length never leaving her. It was on the school roof under the setting sun that they decided this was better than being onii-chan and little sister.


End file.
